The present invention relates to an electrical card connector.
An electrical card connector is mounted on a circuit board for receiving an electrical card. Conventionally, the electrical card connector is entirely mounted on the circuit board, thus the electrical card connector will occupy a large amount of space on the circuit board. Moreover, the electrical connector mounted on circuit board will exhibit a height which may be too large for a notebook computer. To reduce the space occupied by the electrical card connector, the electrical card connector may be mounted to an edge of the circuit board. However, the height of the assembled electrical card connector and circuit board still does not change. Also, a plurality of terminals received in the electrical card connector must be precisely mounted on the circuit board. Conventionally, a pair of riveting nuts is used to fix the electrical card connector to the circuit board, which increases assembly time.